


The Chair Thing

by BrielleSPN



Series: Cockles smuts and stuffs [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Cockles, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established yet Secret Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, I know I KNOW, I'm Sorry, Jus in Bello Convention, Loss of Control, M/M, Mild Kink, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Misha, background jdmv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrielleSPN/pseuds/BrielleSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little did the fans know, but Misha's onstage 'performance' at JiBCON 2 wasn't for their benefit at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chair Thing

 

>  “Don’t get distracted by what the prudent thing is, just fucking do what you’re passionate about.”
> 
> ~Misha Collins

 

The door to the green room flew open and Misha stumbled through, laughing maniacally, Jensen following close on his heels.

He slammed the door shut behind them and locked it, spinning to face his friend who had perched himself on the edge of a chair and lapsed into chuckles.

“You fucking _bastard_ ,” he growled. “You enjoyed that didn’t you?”

Misha shrugged, a cheeky sparkle lighting up his blue eyes. “What do you mean?” he asked innocently, looking for all the world like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth.

“Let’s try the fucking rhino thing for starters! Fucking rocking your hips and rubbing your cock all over it. _Christ_.” He ran his hand distractedly over his face, “Then I barely get a chance to recover and the whole ’Harry met Sally’ shit happened. Why’d you have to agree to do the bloody thing? We coulda glossed over it and not done it like we usually do. You’d already said we probably wouldn’t do it. And then you get the script and all of a sudden you’re all ‘ _Oh I wanna be Sally_.’”

“I was bored. And I wanted to see what you would do. You didn’t have to go along with it.”

“I’m a _professional_! You _know_ I’d do anything for the fans. And you coulda _at least_ done the scene in a woman’s voice!” Jensen protested. “You fucking _mimicked_ me! Most _normal_ people in your position would have played it as a woman, and that would’ve been ok, wouldn’t have bothered me; but you groaning like that instead of hamming it up? I’ll be god-damned if the fans don’t pick up on _that_ and think it’s weird.”

“I-“

Misha tried to interrupt him, with some stupid joke or comment about normalcy being overrated _or_ _whatever_ ; but Jensen was on a roll, pacing back and forth across the small space.

“Yeah it was funny at first, _until_ you proceeded to look at me like that, lick your lips and moan like a whore! I couldn’t _breathe_ , my fucking mouth dried up you bastard! I couldn’t even fucking _swallow_. I had to force myself to look away… Christ Mish, the whole fucking world is about to get an eyeful of me getting a semi, _on stage_ , mid-panel. Because of you. And you think it’s funny? I mean I know we’ve got the most open minded fans in the world… But getting outed right in front of them? Not smart man.” He took a calming breath and stopped, focusing on his friend and studying him. His eyes roamed Misha’s face, lingering on his eyes and lips, and he bit his bottom lip without realizing what he was doing. Misha’s breath catching as he watched Jensen nibble at its fullness.

“I noticed that,” Misha murmured, voice caressing. “Preoccupied me for the rest of the panel.” Slouching in his seat, he looked up at Jensen from under his lashes and smiled seductively, raking his eyes over his body and distracting him, eventually settling on his mouth; and Jensen stopped mesmerized, unconsciously licking his lips.

Sighing, Jensen sauntered toward his maniac friend, voice lowering and growing husky despite himself. “And if having to listen to you moan like that wasn’t bad enough… we had to stay out there while the rest of the panel _tanked_ , giving me _plenty of time_ to think about your face during the scene, and no time to calm down. Oh and the gay porn reference? Yeah, that was _great…_ thanks. _That_ just made me think about you on your knees and… _Jesus_.” he took a shaky breath. “But that… that _still_ wasn’t even the _worst_ of it. Oh _noooo_ …” he drawled. “The teasing I can take, the hip swiveling and dancing? Yeah, sure. I can even put up with the touching and come-fuck-me eyes you throw at me when you think the crowd isn’t taking any notice. That’s all fun and games, I’m used to that. But you had to go and do the chair thing didn’t you? _That was low, man_.”

Misha’s breath stuttered and he shifted in his seat, rolling his hips and sitting up. Without taking his eyes from Jensen’s, he murmured, “You mean _this_?” and, reaching behind him with one hand, gripped the side of the chair, lips parting as he narrowed his eyes, and leaned back languidly, thighs falling apart.

“ _Mish_ …” Jensen groaned, his cock stirring.

But Misha showed him no mercy, keeping their eyes locked, blue on green – both rapidly becoming heavy-lidded – he stared at him and _very deliberately_ bit his lip. “Hey you started it,” he murmured, tongue snaking out to lick at the pinkness, “showing the world your ‘come here big boy’ face, sex-eyes and all and fucking _telling_ everyone it’s my trigger. And then doing that cute little twitter impersonation… thank god they don’t know it’s was _me_ you were miming. Could you _watch_ me _any_ closer?” he drawled, smirking. “Don’t play games with me Jen, if you’re not prepared to handle the fallout. You _know_ what happens.”

Jensen flinched in embarrassment, he _knew_ Mish was teasing him, but he also knew that he watched him way more than he should. Danneel had even pointed it out to him, saying that he viewed him with a kind of stunned awe, like the sun shone in his smile. Apparently his fascination with the man was becoming glaringly obvious to other people as well and starting to leak over into his daily life. He truly couldn’t help himself, he was so at ease around him, and Misha had done so much for him, brought him so far outta his shell – emotionally _and_ physically – that he reacted to him unthinkingly; reaching out unconsciously to touch him whenever he was near and even kissing him in public without even realizing he’d done it until it was too late. And Mish played on it too, teasing him gently but relentlessly.

“Fuck you. I sure as hell didn’t think I’d want to bend you over right there on the stage and fuck the shit outta you!”

Misha simply blinked at him, lids half closed over those fucking porn-star eyes. “So what’s stopping you now?” he purred.

“ _Jesus Mish_.” Seizing Misha’s thighs, he heaved them forward, sending him sinking backward into the chair. Jerking his ass towards him so that it was hanging half off, he wrapped Misha’s legs around his waist, grinding against him crudely, cock hard against his ass. Misha lay half sprawled across the seat back, one hand still gripping the leg tightly, crotch jutting out, his arousal instant and straining against his fly. He reached up and grabbed the nape of Jensen’s neck, pulling him down into a crushing kiss and knocking his hat flying.

Misha moaned filthily into his mouth, the sound a thousand times better than what he’d done onstage, and he felt Misha’s cock twitch against his hip. His stomach thrilled, hard-on thickening even further. “Fuck,” he growled, “Dirty bastard. You know we promised the girls we wouldn’t…“

Misha blinked lazily up at him, eyes glazed and hungry. Holding his gaze, he bit down on Jensen’s bottom lip, tugging it into his mouth, tongue darting out to soothe the injured skin, then worming through his teeth to the slick heat within.

“ _Puhleeze,_ ” he murmured into Jensen’s mouth. “Vicky shoves her hand down her pants every time she thinks of us together. I can barely keep up with her. And Danneel’s getting to be almost as bad.” Jensen groaned weakly at the image. Misha ran his nails up the back of his neck and into his hair, tugging him closer and arching against him, mashing their lips together. Sucking Jensen’s tongue into his mouth, he kneaded his ass with his free hand, holding him still as he ground against him, swiveling his hips in circles.

Jensen lost his shit.

Reaching both hands under Misha’s ass, he lifted him easily and, lips still locked, walked him backwards over to the sofa near the door. He dumped him onto the cushions, Misha bouncing and giggling, and threw himself on top of him. Straddling his leg, he rocked his hips unevenly in frustration, slamming his cock against Misha’s thigh and losing himself in his mouth. _Fuck,_ he wasn’t very good at this. But he was learning. _Fucking-Misha-fucking-Collins,_ he thought desperately. Lifting himself slightly, he clumsily unbuttoned Misha’s shirt and trailed his fingers across his stomach and chest, delighting in the way his tummy twitched at his touch.

He was a clean-cut Texan boy until he met him. _Shy_ even. And then one fucking look from those sensual blue eyes and he was lost. It was a rapid downhill decent from there. _Fuck_ , he groaned. _He’d turned him into a cock-slut._ And now he was _fucking_ Misha fucking Collins. Every chance he got.

Danneel thought it was hot. She, of course, knew what was going on even before he did. But being the perfect specimen of womanhood she was, she’d let him come to her rather than confront him with it. And when he had, stammering his way through the entire confession, she’d merely suggested they invite Misha and Vicky over for dinner and see what happened. He’d been stunned, having expected her to be weirded out, but she was amazing, and the following weekend they’d all gotten together for drinks. Jensen was nervous as fuck at first, but Misha being Misha, had him relaxed and laughing within minutes, and when, halfway through the night, Misha had casually leaned over and kissed him, Jensen had kissed back without even thinking. As if it were a normal part of their get-togethers for him and Mish to end up making out on the couch with their wives casually chatting and drinking wine across the room.

Not much else had happened that night, but the kissing was hot and thrilling in its forbidden-ness, and Jensen couldn’t fucking get enough. Their monthly get-togethers had turned into fortnightly, then weekly as things got more serious, and suddenly more often than not he and Mish ended the night naked with someone’s cock in someone else’s mouth or ass, and Vicky and Danneel watching and occasionally joining in. Honestly though, not that he’d _ever_ admit it out loud, he preferred it when it was just him and Mish. There was something about the sexy bastard that made him lose his fucking mind, and it wasn't the same when the girls were involved.

He and Danneel had discussed it and she understood, it wasn’t half fucking obvious after all, but Vicky was a kinky bitch and got off on sucking Misha’s dick while Jensen was fucking him, and it sometimes got weird. Still great, just weird. Aside from that small thing it had become a regular date. They got together, had dinner, some drinks, made small talk, then fucked their brains out. Mostly in that order. _Though there was that one time Mish answered the door wearing nothing but a hot-pink feather boa and a smile… Fuck_ , he couldn’t get enough of the bastard. Working together had admittedly become a bit awkward, and he knew that some of the sexual tension between them had leaked through onto the screen, the Dean and Cas scenes becoming even more fraught with suggestiveness than was already written, _if that was at all possible_. Fucking writers were the catalyst to him going over to the darkside in the first place. All the looks and touching they wrote into the show put him and Mish constantly in each others orbit, and he was so smart and funny and he smelled _so fucking_ _good_! Like cinnamon and watermelons; and during one scene he’d gotten a raging boner when he was hugging him and shocked everyone by practically _bolting_ off the sound stage, blurting something incoherent about feeling sick, and hidden in his trailer for over an hour. He’d ended up having to jerk off to calm himself down. When he’d finally emerged, Mish had just looked at him in that way of his, and asked him calmly if he was ok. He’d mumbled something, he couldn’t remember what, and gotten back to work; but the fucking genius bastard _knew_.

It was pretty much all over from there. He hadn’t had a hope. The bastard teased him relentlessly, taking every possibly opportunity to grab his ass or his balls, wiggling his hips below the camera line, and rubbing himself against him whenever Dean and Cas had to hug it out. Jared and the crew thought it was hilarious of course, not knowing what was really going on, but it drove Jensen to distraction, and as much as he loved being around the guy, he came to dread it too because of all the shit it stirred up inside him. They even lost that easy camaraderie they had from the beginning for a while. Jared, of course, noticed and pulled him aside and asked him about it. He’d laughed it off, saying Misha was crazy, but Jared had basically kicked his ass and told him to _sort it the. fuck. out._ because it was making his work suffer and Misha was his friend besides; and he could see it was eating away at him. Even the fans had begun to notice at cons that there was a ‘Cockles’ issue. A lover’s quarrel, they were calling it.

And so because he loved and respected the hell outta his best friend, and didn’t want to keep disappointing the fans – _or so he told himself_ – he’d gone home that night and confessed everything to Dani. And the next weekend he was doing what he’d fantasized about for months and kissing the sexy son-of-a-bitch. After that he was a lost cause. What had started out as a purely sexual relationship had evolved, against all odds, into so much more. They’d even exchanged commitment gifts, a token that Vicky had told them about that meant that they were in a committed polyamorous relationship and that they wouldn’t stray outside of their circle. Surprising himself, Jensen had actually loved the idea, and had gotten his for Misha first, matching silver rings that he’d had specially made to complement Misha’s wedding ring. Misha had reciprocated with leather bracelets that he’d made himself, and not long after Jensen had spied a wonderfully ironic charm in a little second-hand indie shop that he’d thought would go great on Misha’s bracelet. It had an angel on one side, and said ‘Always with you’ on the other. It was kinda goofy, but Mish loved it. The girls, unusually, had left the house that night, leaving them alone and they’d ended up having the hottest sex they’d had since they’d started this crazy ride. The four of them were all very open when they were together, however that night, and the girls leaving them; was unusual in that the one rule they _did_ have, was that they only played when they _were_ _all together_. The very same rule he and Mish were currently – and spectacularly – breaking.

And in that moment, Jensen honestly couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

Misha was gazing up at him, a concerned look on his face. _Shit_ , he must have spaced. “You ok Jen?” he asked gently, “Where’d you go?”

 _Fuck_ Misha and his goddamn gaze; lookin’ at him all concerned and dewy-eyed. And he fucking meant it too. No bullshit pandering for him, he _truly did_ care. It made him wanna… _Ugh_. Fuck the sex, he just wanted to climb _inside_ him. _God_ , he was a mess. _How the fuck_ did you fall in love with someone else, while still being head-over-heels in love with your _wife_? Vicky would have a scientific and long-winded answer he was sure. He didn’t really want to know the science of it, he just knew he never wanted to let the crazy bastard go.

He gazed down at the other man for a moment, then pulled him to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Misha immediately hugged back, his embrace, as always, tight and warm.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” He held on tight for a few moments, then after a quick squeeze, pulled back to study Misha’s face. “Fuck you’re beautiful.”

Misha burst out laughing. “You’re the underwear model,” he chuckled. Then, in a rare moment of seriousness he asked, “You sure you’re alright?”

Jensen grinned, his whole face lighting up, “Yeah, I’m good. I’m _perfect_.”

“Good.” Misha wiggled, trying to shift his position on the couch, and Jensen’s cock to sprang back to life, his grin, impossibly, widening.

“Now where were we?” He bent his head to kiss him but Misha was quicker. Slipping out from underneath Jensen, he flipped him over onto his back on the cushions and pinned him down.

“Glad you’re ok,” he murmured, kissing and biting Jensen’s neck, “’Cause I’m not finished with you yet.” He slipped Jensen’s long sleeve t-shirt over his head, then sat up, straddling Jensen’s hips, to remove his own shirt. Jensen reached out instinctively, running his fingers down Misha’s flat stomach and grasping his hips. He rocked him forward, their cock’s rubbing together through the fabric of their pants and Misha threw his head back and moaned.

Jensen sat up, gathering him into his arms, nipping and kissing at his throat and jaw. He reached up, grasping Misha’s untidy hair, _sex hair_ , he thought, and angled his head down so he could kiss him, tongue invading the hot, wet space like it belonged there. They kissed heatedly, Misha swiveling his hips and grinding down on Jensen’s aching cock. He shifted, pulling back slightly so that he could unzip his pants, and Jensen whimpered at the loss.

“Steady Jen.” Misha pushed him down onto his back and, holding his gaze, reached down and quickly unzipped his own pants, hooking his boxers down with his thumb, allowing his cock to spring free. Jensen made to grasp it, but Misha had other ideas; reaching out he grasped Jensen’s wrists, holding them above his head with one hand, the other roaming Jensen’s chest, exploring his stomach and ribcage, dipping a finger into his belly button and pinching his nipples, leaning forward to soothe them with his tongue, only to bite then suck them.

Jensen squirmed, his still clothed cock twitching in time with the bites, his hips jerking upwards with each small punishment and reward.

“ _Fuck! Mish…_ ”

"What?” Misha bit hard on a nipple and Jensen’s hips jerked uncontrollably. “What do you want?” he murmured around his mouthful.

“Mmmm…uhhhh.” _Jesus_.

“Sorry? I didn’t get that.” Mish transferred his attentions to his other nipple, laving it with hot wetness and Jensen immediately felt the loss on the abandoned one. He slid his hand under the small of Jensen’s back, arching his midsection up, and Jensen felt him rub his length against the smooth skin of his belly, tip digging in under his ribcage, balls resting on his still, _unfairly_ , trapped cock. Jensen couldn’t help himself and he whimpered like a girl. It was unfair. Misha was so goddamn flexible that no matter what he was doing, you could pretty much assume he could twist and contort himself into a position that allowed him access to all parts of the body without having to stop what he was currently doing.

“Tell me,” Misha mouthed against his skin, trailing kisses and bites across his chest and running his stubbled chin back and forth along Jensen’s collarbone, causing a hot blend of pleasure and pain that was excruciating; the whole time curling himself over so that his cock never left its position of balls rubbing against Jensen’s, tip ramming into his stomach. _Fuck, that’s gonna leave a mark_ he thought idly, then his breath caught in his throat, and he gasped, swallowing as Misha bore down, dry humping him into the lounge. _Jesus H Christ_ , _he couldn’t fucking_ _think_. Mumbling incoherently he strained forward, rubbing his mouth and chin back and forth against Misha’s hair.

“You seem to have lost the ability to use your mouth.” Misha teased. “Let me help.”

Their lips clashed roughly, teeth grinding, lips bruising. Misha drew Jensen’s full bottom lip into his mouth, sucking brutally at it as Jensen muttered obscenities into his mouth, spurring Misha on.

“ _Fuck you…want your fucking cock in my mouth…in my ass…Jesus…_ ” His stomach clenched hotly at his own words and he couldn’t believe what was spewing out of his mouth, but he didn’t question it, and the tirade continued to spill out unheeded. The insults just seemed to excite Misha; reaching down he gripped Jensen’s cock through his jeans and pinched hard.

Jensen’s hips jerked, his cock filling Misha’s hand, and he ground himself desperately against his palm. “Fuck _me_!” he burst out.

Misha laughed, “That’s the plan.” And then he was gone again. Twisting away from Jensen and standing, he kicked off his boots and wrenched his pants down and off.

Jensen, abandoned, gazed up at him through eyes blown black with lust. Hands freed, he explored his abused nipples, rolling one between thumb and finger.

Misha growled warningly, slapping his hands away. “Mine.”

Jensen gasped. Sometimes Mish liked to play these kinky little control games, never too much, but just enough to make him squirm before he’d let him come. It was as hot as fuck and it sent Jensen wild, turning him into a whimpering, begging little girl. It looked like this was one of those times. _Jesus_.

Jensen closed his eyes and moaned, arching against the cushions, his hips uncontrollably rutting the empty air as he tried unsuccessfully to gain relief, chafing his aching cock desperately against the harsh denim of his jeans. He knew what Misha wanted, and _fucking-hell,_ dirty slut that he was, he knew damn well he was going to give it to him without even blinking. _Jesus_ what the hell had he turned into?

Misha stood there gloriously naked, watching him writhe, his cock rock-hard and twitching against his hip. He looked like a fucking gorgeous statue, hands planted on his sinful hips, and Jensen knew he was waiting for him to calm down.

Jensen closed his eyes, to shut out the image of Misha in all his nude splendor and took deep breaths, calming his racing heart and throbbing cock. He counted to 20, then opened his eyes again, struggling to keep his breathing even as he raked his eyes over Misha, his pelvis thrilling and spasming despite himself. Misha just stood there, all lithe limbs and runners’ ass. He looked up and Mish caught his eye, then tilted his head and while Jensen watched, slowly reached out a slender finger from its perch on his hip and flicked the tip of his cock.

 _Fuck_. Jensen lost it, his cock _jerked_ , and his head fell back onto the sofa, eyes half closed as he groaned, hips rutting the empty air, cock desperately trying to find friction against the inside of his jeans. He could feel pre-come soaking the fabric, and he desperately wanted to grab his own cock and jerk the fuck outta it but he knew from experience if he made a move anywhere near it the kinky bastard would leave him hanging without blinking. And there was _no fucking way_ that was happening today. The whole long build up on stage, coupled with the lure of the forbidden was making Jensen so hot he was panting and sweating, already he couldn’t see straight and Misha had barely touched him. _Fuck_.

“ _Jesus fucking Christ Mish. If you don’t get over here now I’m gonna come all over myself without you even having to touch me_.” He pouted and licked his lips.

Misha cocked his head at him, considering, then shock it, no.

“C’mon big-boy.” he tried, echoing their earlier conversation. “Bring that big fat cock over here so I can make you feel all better.”

Misha just looked at him and swiveled his hips slowly, causing Jensen’s breath to catch as his cock swayed back and forth.

“Do the tongue thing Mish. _Please_?” he begged.

That did it. Misha lost it and threw himself on Jensen, planting agitated, hot, wet kisses all over his chest and throat and lips. He was wild, but at the same time gentler than he was earlier, only nipping briefly at Jensen’s skin before soothing it and moving on. When he’d trailed his way down to his belly button, he lifted his head, gazing up at him. Jensen watched him, panting, heart pounding in his chest. Misha blew him a kiss, then smiled insolently, his tongue snaking out between his teeth and contorting into a shape that resembled a pretzel.

Jensen whined and carded his fingers into Misha’s hair, pulling clumps into his hand and using them to push Misha’s head down. His own head fell back and he shuddered as Misha worked his way across the flat expanse of his stomach to the V between his hips. He coaxed that magic tongue of his into doing things that shoulda been illegal, but that he was _so_ _fucking glad_ weren’t, and he groaned and let his eyes drift closed.

The first time Mish used that tongue on him was about a month into their relationship, during the first head job he’d ever given him. Jensen had been sitting on a dining chair, legs spread, fingers curled around the sides. His nails had clawed desperately at the wooden supports, as he’d rocked his hips and fucked Misha’s mouth, arms held still by Dani who was standing behind him and holding his wrists. Mish was kneeling in between his thighs on the floor in front of him; Vicky watched from the side, fingers threaded in her husband’s hair. He’d started slow, watching Jensen’s reactions carefully, but _honestly_? Seeing Mish, naked and on his knees at his feet had almost been enough to get him off even _before_ the tongue had come into play. And when it had… _holy fuck_. Mish had sucked him like a fucking lollypop until he came harder than he ever had before, shuddering and swearing and watching in awe as Misha’s lips slid up and down on his cock, dark head bobbing furiously. And when he was spent, the bastard fucking _looked up at him_ with those wicked-hungry blue eyes, mouth full of come, Jensen’s cock still in his mouth, and swallowed, throat and tongue working lazily, sucking him dry and savoring every drop. And if that wasn’t hot enough, he held Jensen’s gaze as he drew back and _licked his fucking lips_! Jensen nearly passed out. It was the sexiest and freakiest and _hottest_ thing he’d ever seen or done and he’d _never_ had a fucking blow job like it. _Sorry Dani_.

He’d actually been caught out thinking about it on set a few times when they were was doing a Dean and Cas scene and he had to stare soulfully into Misha’s eyes or at his lips. All Mish had to do was snake his tongue out and he was _gone_ , more than once ending up with an instant fucking boner and having to walk away before he grabbed him and dry humped him right in the middle of the sound stage. Jared just stood there, shaking his head in surprise that he’d finally cracked, with Misha grinning like a fucking maniac next to him as Jensen walked off the set. And all the while the poor crew trying to work out what the fuck had gone wrong.

A slow burn began in his belly as Misha finally undid his fly, _with his teeth_ , and nosing the fabric aside, allowed his cock to spring fee. He moaned in relief and canted his hips blindly, searching for Misha’s mouth but he was gone _again_ , moving to remove Jensen’s boots and jeans. Jensen shifted so he could tug them down, Mish raking his nails over the curve of his ass as he dragged the material off, making him shudder. He moved slowly up his body, taking his time kissing his thighs and ghosting his nails lightly across Jensen’s fevered skin. When he finally took him in his mouth, Jensen nearly burst right then and there, his hands fisting in Misha’s hair as he fucked his throat, bucking and twisting wildly as Misha sucked him _hard_ , kneading his balls and skilfully using teeth and tongue to bring him right to the edge, then backing off only to start all over again.

When he pulled back, spitting Jensen’s cock out with a pop, Jensen was ready to explode and he groaned brokenly and pulled at his hair, his first instinct to try to push his head back down.

Misha chuckled hoarsely. “Slut,” he teased, moving up to burying himself in his mouth.

Tasting himself on Misha’s lips, he moaned and sighed into his mouth, and Misha inhaled the breath, nipping at his bruised bottom lip and reached down, fingers closing around both of them, cocks sliding together as he worked his hand up and down, rubbing them together as he moved.

Jensen sighed and moaned, pre-come and saliva causing slick, hot friction as they rocked against each other, Misha hoisted Jensen’s legs up around his waist, pushing a cushion underneath his hips, then reached up and stuck his free fingers in Jensen’s mouth.

“Suck,” he ordered, “get them good and wet for me.”

Jensen whimpered, and sucked them into his mouth, circling his tongue around and between Misha’s fingers, coating them, closing his eyes and rocking his hips mindlessly as he did.

He opened his eyes as Misha pulled his fingers away with a wet sound, and reaching down, circled and teased Jensen’s hole, probing gently and arching an eyebrow for permission.

Jensen swallowed and nodded, arching his back and whimpering as Mish pushed first one, then another finger inside, massaging and scissoring, his other hand stroking their cocks together. Jensen bucked wildly, his breathing catching as Mish hit his sweet spot and rubbed in circles.

“ _JesusfuckingchristMish…”_ he mumbled without a shred of dignity. Catching his eye he begged pathetically _, “Fuck me. Please. Now_.”

Misha groaned and pulled his fingers out, pressing his cock against Jensen’s hole and easing in slowly, but Jensen grabbed his ass, clawing at him as he drew his full length in, hips lifting to provide full access.

Misha swore loudly and grasping Jensen’s cock, pumped his fist in time with his thrusts, hips rolling, holding his gaze and fucking him helplessly into the cushions.

Jensen pulled him down and kissed him, wet and hot, teeth clashing as he sucked hard on his tongue. Misha whimpered brokenly against his lips and Jensen felt himself losing control, his stomach spasming, ass clenching tightly around Misha’s cock.

“ _Jen…babe…fuck…if you don’t slow down…you’re gonna…I’m gonna…Shit_.” Jensen squeezed again and Misha threw his head back, Jensen watching in awe as his lover came apart with a grunt, hips stuttering to a halt, cock pulsing, his fingers locking around Jensen’s cock; then his own orgasm ripped through him leaving him breathless, hot, sticky ropes of come spurting all over his stomach and chest.

“Holy fuck.” Misha swore, collapsing onto Jensen‘s chest, his breath raising goosebumps against Jensen’s sweat slicked skin, making him shiver. Jensen wrapped his arms and legs around him and they lay there for a moment, panting, Misha’s cock still buried balls deep in his ass.

Eventually Misha moved, his cock sliding wetly out of Jensen’s hole with an audible sucking noise. He stretched out beside him, throwing a leg over his hips and studying Jensen as he lay there feeling like a wanton little floozy.

“Wow,” he said wonderingly, looking at Jensen like he was the moon, risen just for him.

Jensen huffed out a laugh, “You can say that again.”

Misha smiled and held his gaze, reaching down to trail his fingers over Jensen’s stomach, causing his muscles to jerk and twitch. He dipped them into a puddle of Jensen’s come that had settled in his belly button, swirling them around and raising them to his mouth, taking his time licking the salty fluid from his fingers, sucking all but one; then reached over to trace Jensen’s lips, slipping the remaining finger into his mouth.

 _Christ_. Jensen moaned and his eyes closed as he suckled, “Kinky bastard.”

“You love it.”

“God help me but yeah, I do.”

Misha cuddled into his side and Jensen studied him, drinking in the sight of him sprawled beside him, flushed and panting, covered in sweat and sticky come. He really _was_ gorgeous, skin pinked with post-sex glow, sparkling blue eyes and just-fucked hair.

 

After a while Misha raised himself up on his elbow and gazed down at Jensen, heart in his eyes.

“You’re the one that’s beautiful by the way,” he said, kissing the tip of Jensen’s nose and making him blush. “And I’m loving the… _look_.” He waggled his eyebrows, leering openly at Jensen’s naked body, eyes roaming over ropey limbs and just a hint of belly. “But… and I am _loathe_ to mention it… the girls will be here any minute. It’s nearly time for the closing ceremony, we’re late.”

“ _Shit_!”

“Yeah.”

Jensen pushed at Misha’s thigh, struggling to get up. “Ok, hang on… Mish? Let me up.”

Misha paused a moment longer, searching Jensen’s eyes. “You know we have to tell them right? The girls? The first rule is absolute honesty.”

Jensen sighed, “Yeah. I know.”

“They’re gonna be pissed.”

“Yeah.” Jensen swallowed. _Pissed wasn’t the right word for it. Armageddon, maybe. Jesus, Dani would ultimately understand, but first she was gonna slaughter him._

“They’ll most likely yell.”

“Yep.” Jensen shifted, trying to squeeze out from under Misha. “Mish?” he said again, “Let me up.” But instead Misha rolled on top of him and bore his weight down, trapping Jensen underneath him in a cage of elbows as he frowned up at him, still struggling.

Running his fingers through Jensen’s hair, and catching his eye, he held his gaze, “They’ll probably want to… _punish_ … us.”

Finally recognizing the cheeky glint in Misha’s blue eyes he stilled. “Oh… _OH_.” He licked his lips and bit his bottom lip, sucking on it in thought. “Kinky bastard... You think?”

Misha hungrily watched Jensen chew on his lip, cock stirring against his thigh. “I more than think. I’m counting on it.”

And he _winked_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, be gentle, it's my first fic. And my first ever attempt at writing smut. If I've upset anyone, mea culpa. Que sera, sera. Or... as the heathens say... fuck it.
> 
> Misha, Jensen, 
> 
> I am so sorry. I am so so sorry. I didn’t mean to do this. In fact I fought tooth and nail not to. But then you, Jensen, had to go and get a FUCKING SEMI during the ‘Harry met Sally’ scene with Misha at JIB2 and this story slammed into my head and wouldn’t fucking leave, AND THEN JARED BASICALLY OUTED YOU AT DALLAS CON ‘14 during Rob’s birthday thing, and I just... asdfklklkyoumotherfukkersernjkHIVTJVJjd!!! Oh OH AND Jensen you go and proudly show off that you're wearing Misha's RAoK shirt (and, correct me if I'm wrong but it looked to me that you initially had no intention of showing anyone... and then Jared started to strip his jacket and you copied and BAM! Misha's t-shirt motherfuckers. So you had to make a joke out of it, didn't you sweetie? Oh honey, why were you wearing it I wonder?) and Misha, then you go and blurt out some shit about riding Jensen LIKE A HORSE and everything is Cockles and EVERYTHING hurts!!!! I ended up walking around with Cockles fucking PORN in my head for days you assholes, it wouldn't stop until I wrote it, so it’s your fault, not mine. If you don’t want shit like this to happen, FUCKING CONTROL YOURSELVES AND GET A FUCKING ROOM! OH and also, here’s a bit of free advice for you, so listen close marshmallows… I won’t say it again. If there’s nothing going on, and you're reaally and truly #justbros... you do what every other damn actor does and YOU GO ON RECORD AND DENY DENY DENY! NOT tell the world you love each other and dance and hug and kiss and touch and give each other heart eyes and get accidental boners in public and wear each others clothes and be gay happy together!! Gah. AND Jensen, where did you get the shirt from ANYWAY huh?! NOBODY has theirs yet so what...? It was either a present... (because #nohomobros ALWAYS give each other t-shirts witH THEIR PICTURE ON THEM(!!!!!!!)) or you just rolled out of bed that morning and grabbed the first shirt you saw all balled up on the floor and covered in MISHA'S MUSK. Probably.
> 
> Hmmmmm... Me thinks the lady doth protest too much.
> 
> Ok I’m fine, I’m done. Rant over. Enjoy the motherfucking story and get the fuck outta my head. #PleaseAndThankyouVeryMuch  
> P.S. I still love you, you adorable bastards, don’t ever change.  
> P.S.S. That is unless it’s to come out of the closet, then go right ahead. I fully support that. Obviously.  
> P.P.S.S. I forgot the question.
> 
> Harry Met Sally scene video (otherwise known as 'Accidental boner') - Starring Jensen Ackles: http://youtu.be/28LA3dd4sSQ?t=10m30s  
> Rob's birthday video (otherwise known as 'Dude, did you just fucking OUT me? I shit you not, you are SO fucking dead when we get off this stage.') - Starring Jensen Ackles: http://youtu.be/WRnYHDs-TBg?t=1m40s  
> Jensen wearing Misha's RAoK shirt video (otherwise known as 'Oh Jesus Christ I forgot I had this tshirt on fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck what do I do? Ok don't panic... do a strip tease... yeah, that'll distract 'em.) - Starring Jensen Ackles: http://youtu.be/tJ6jLxD_hcI?t=10m45s [reveal] and http://youtu.be/haWz1PWs9Kg [striptease]  
> Who's easier to work with? video (otherwise known as 'Fuck I sorta just implied I want to ride Jensen like a horse but I sorta really don't care and I'm sorta only playing at being embarrassed because it's expected.') - Starring Misha Collins: http://youtu.be/AtsI_3Rd3aM?t=1m58s


End file.
